1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bubbling bath mat. More particularly, the present invention relates to a soft bubbling bath mat that provides a bubbling massage having a therapeutic aeration effect.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Soft bubbling bath mats are relatively well known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,050,591 to Sandrin describes a soft bath mat capable of providing a bubbling massage. The mat is arranged in a two-channel configuration. A first channel inflates and supports a user and a second channel allows air received from a compressed air source to escape from a plurality of small apertures in its upper surface. The upper surface of the second channel sits vertically lower than the upper surface of the first channel. This arrangement enables a user to be supported by the first channel without blocking the air escaping from the second channel. The drawback of this type of bath mat is the time and effort required to use the device (i.e. inflate prior to use and deflate after use).
Efforts have been made to improve the efficiency in using a bath mat similar to that described above. For example, it is known to provide a soft bubbling bath mat that, rather than using the two-channel configuration described above, uses a plurality of flexible rectangular pads arranged so as to support a user and not inhibit the air escaping from the upper surface of the mat. The drawback of this arrangement is that the flexible pads can and do create localized pressure points that often result in an unpleasant effect on a user.
None of the above provide a soft bubbling bath mat that not only improves the therapeutic aeration effect, but also improves comfort without creating localized pressure point. In addition, the present invention provides for a compact, and efficiently manageable bath mat that is easily transported and/or stored.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a soft bubbling bath mat that uses a flexible soft support padding to improve comfort and better distribute a user""s weight over the surface of the mat.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a soft bubbling bath mat having a molded air channel configured to improve air distribution and ultimately the overall therapeutic aeration effect.
It is still an other object of the present invention to provide such a soft bubbling bath mat having at least one support tube located in an air channel that functions to improve airflow and maintain uniform air pressure throughout the air channel.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide such a soft bubbling bath mat capable of being folded into a compact size for easy handling and storage.
It is yet still another object of the present invention to provide such a soft bubbling bath mat that, in conjunction with a compressed air source to provide warm air, maintains thermal water temperature.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention are achieved by a soft bubbling bath mat that includes a mat body. Preferably, the mat body has two elongated sheets of molded flexible material secured together by weld lines. These weld lines include a perimetrical or peripheral weld, line or edge along the outer perimeter of the sheets, which forms a cavity for housing a foam pad sandwiched between the two sheets and adapted to fit between the outer perimetrical or peripheral weld line and an interior weld line or edge that forms an interior cavity or air passageway. The air passageway has a plurality of small apertures formed in an upper surface thereof and has a spine and rib configuration. The apertures preferably face upwardly when the mat is placed properly in a tub or basin. The passageway is closed at one end and connected at the other end to a hose that allows air to be fed from a compressed air source to the passageway through an inlet port. The compressed air source may be any suitable device capable of generating compressed air. The inlet port receives one end of the hose. Air is then forced through the passageway and out through the plurality of small apertures in the top surface of the passageway creating a bubbling massage effect. A foam pad is positioned in the mat body to provide a comfortable support surface for the user.